


Fancy Meeting You Here

by orionlethargy



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Chance Meetings, Confrontations, Muteness, Other, Panic Attacks, Problems, Skeletons In The Closet, post-The End, toms fucking pissed, tord is a scared boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionlethargy/pseuds/orionlethargy
Summary: All Tord wanted to do was visit his old city again to get some supplies. He didnt expect to meet with an old rival. Even less have his rival be forced to find out just how much damage had been done to him. Not even the best disguises can hide the fact you cant speak anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> why do i feel like i already uploaded this. mandela effect.  
> this is dumb and based on a mute tord oneshot i found  
> unresolved ending bc im lazy  
> mayb ill make more if ppl like it

Tord let out a shuddering breath.

This shouldn’t be hard. It would only take half an hour at most. He just had to go to the store. It shouldn’t be hard. It shouldn’t be hard.

It was hard.

 

It had been four months since the day he decided to betray his friends and try to rule the world. A plan that failed miserably, leaving him disabled and permanently scarred. He had gone back to rule his army, commanding respect despite being wounded. It was easy to get used to his new robotic arm. There were other things, however..that took a little longer to get used to. 

Tord had been forced to take a trip to his old city to get some supplies that he couldn’t find in the area around the Red Army base. Considering it was in the middle of nowhere, this wasnt much of a surprise. He knew some of the items he needed could be found in the city he used to live. He didnt want to go into foreign places and risk being caught. There was a bounty on his head. He’d rather go to some place he was familiar with, that way he could hide if anything went awry. 

He’d rather be anywhere than here. It hurt to look around at all he had left behind. That and the paranoia that he’d bump into one of his old friends..

But that was impossible. The chances were incredibly low that he’d see one of them again. It wouldn’t happen.

Right?

 

He walked down the street with the collar of a black overcoat hiding most of his face. It reminded him of the one he used to wear when he lived with his friends so many years ago. But at least he wouldn’t be recognized. His red metal arm was hidden under it and he held his head low to obscure the scars and eyepatch on his face. Nobody would have to know he was here.

 

Tom boredly walked down the street, returning from a quick trip to the store for some alcohol. He was running low and hated to be caught without it. You never know when you need to get blackout-drunk. He didnt pay much attention to the people walking down the street, holding the shopping bag in one hand. But one person caught his eye. He froze as a figure with brown pointed hair and a big overcoat quickly walked down the street, his pace almost at a run. Tom turned around to look at the man, who had seemed to gone rigid. 

 

Tord passed by the people around him, each face blurred, one he’d forget soon enough. But damn him if he didnt recognize the one black-pupiled face that stood out. As he passed the man and recognition struck him he felt his stomach sink. He went stiff, but kept walking, if a bit faster. He heard the man’s footsteps stop and his breath caught in his throat.

“Hey.” Tom called out.

Tord broke into a run, forgetting where he needed to go and just knowing he needed to get OUT of there. He felt a panic attack creeping up on him as his feet pounded against the sidewalk. No, no, no, no, no. This couldn’t be happening. There was no way.  

He heard the fast footsteps of Tom running after him, shouting, his bag forgotten on the sidewalk. Tord was thrown to the ground as Tom tackled him, knocking the wind out of him. Tord groaned and tried to get up but was held down by Tom, who flipped him over with a grunt. He grabbed Tord by the red sweater he wore under the overcoat and lifted him up slightly. Tom’s face was twisted in anger and confusion. Tord swore he saw tears sitting at the corners of his eyes.

“What. The. Fuck. Are you doing here, Larsson.” Tom growled. It was less of a question that it was a demand. 

Tord was shaking. He was terrified, choking through quick breaths. Tom, who was sitting on his stomach, didnt care that Tord looked scared and pathetic. He wanted answers. He gripped Tord’s sweater tighter.

“Answer me!” He shouted. A few passerby were staring at them.

Tord swallowed hard and shook his head. 

“What the fuck do you mean, no?” Tom said. “You can’t just disappear for months and months after almost killing us, after killing Jon, and refuse to say anything! I thought you were dead, you piece of shit! I want some fucking answers!” Tom shook him a bit. Angry tears rolled down his face as he tried and failed to control the emotions swirling inside him. 

Tord raised a shaking hand raised four fingers to his chin, moving it back and forth twice. Tom made a confused face.

“Huh?” He asked. “Thats sign language, isn’t it? It’s..speech something. ” Tom knew only sparse amounts of sign language. 

“Why are you signing?” Tom asked. 

Tord let out a little relieved sigh. Tom knew sign language. Thank god. Even if just a little bit. He’d have to make his messages simple and clear.

‘Left mute from accident. Giant robot. You know. Deaf in right ear. Half deaf in left. Barely know what you’re saying. So stop rambling. Please.’ Tord signed out. 

Tom’s eyes went wide. “Shit..” He muttered. “Oh god..I..I fuckin did that, didnt I?” His grip on Tord’s sweater went limp. 

’Stop acting like you’re sorry. You were ready to kill me a minute ago.’ Tord signed. He was brave enough to make a taunt despite still being scared and in a vulnerable position.

“I-I am sorry! I thought I’d killed you, I..I didnt want you to have to live like this.” Tom said. “Fuck, man..” He noticed something dark hidden on the right side of Tord’s face, hidden by his hair. 

“What..?” He muttered, and moved to brush Tord’s hair aside. 

Tord panickedly signed for Tom to stop over and over, and made to stop Tom’s hand, but it was too late. Tom moved Tord’s hair and gave a muttered “Jesus..” As he saw Tord’s scarred face and black eyepatch. 

“So you’re half blind, too..isnt that worth mentioning?” Tom asked.

‘Didnt want to make you feel worse.’ Tord signed. ‘No more hiding, then.’

Tord rolled up one of his sleeves and showed Tom the red robot arm. 

 

“You..lost your arm?” Tom asked. 

‘Couldn’t keep it. Too damaged.’ 

Tom bit his lip. Fuck. “I..”

He wanted to be mad at Tord, but..he just looked so pathetic. He’d been so hurt. 

And honestly, it was all his fault.

 Tord was still nervous that Tom was gonna punch him or something. The shock of Tord's appearance would wear off soon enough. His injuries couldnt keep Tom's anger at bay. His rage was just blocked out by guilt.

  "Where have you been all this time?" Tom asked. Oh great. Here came the questioning.

  Tord hesitated on his answer. 'With friends.' He signed.  

Tom frowned. "You're lying. I've known you for years, Tord. I can tell when you're lying. It isnt even a good lie. You've obviously gotten professional medical attention. Where were you?"  '

Paul and Patryk' Tord signed simply. 'Long story. Doesnt matter. Why do you care.'  

Tom couldnt bring himself to say he still cared about Tord. "I..I was just wondering where you were staying. Thats all."

   'Can I go now' Tord signed. He was attracting attention. People were staring. He wanted to get out of here and moreso away from Tom. He could control his emotions well but being with Tom for so long after their..last meeting..hurt a lot.

   "Dont-uh-dont you want to see Edd and Matt again?" Tom asked. "Since youre here and all."

  'They hate me?' Tord signed, a confused look on his face. Why the hell would they want to see him? He had ruined their lives. Tom had fucking tackled him once he recognized him. He wasnt welcome here.

   "Tord..they miss you. These last months have been hard. They think I killed you. If you could just..prove youre alive, then..thats all you have to do, just show up." Tom said. 

  'I can assure you Im not welcome there.' Tord signed.

   "Listen, asshole, if I didnt want you to come see them Id have knocked you out by now. We all miss you. Yeah, you fucked up, but..we kind of fucked you up too." Tom said, gesturing to Tord's scars.   

'If I agree will you get off me' Tord signed.

Tom didnt even realize he was still on Tord's stomach. 

"No promises"


End file.
